Recuerdos y polvo de estrellas
by ShadowmakerRen
Summary: 16 años después de la caída de la primera orden,Ben Solo vuelve a enfrentar su mas grande temor.
1. Celebración

Capitulo 1

Debe ser algo en la lluvia, la ciudad ese dia más brillante que nunca y no se trataba tampoco del hecho de que Coruscant normalmente es un bullicio lleno de luces y ruido eterno.

Las calles eran listas y limpias, los habitantes iban de prisa como cualquier otro dia, empujones, vendedores, mujeres y mujeres de todas las razas se aglomeraban frente a las pantallas colocadas en cada punto de la ciudad, había decorado, susurros y chillidos de emoción.

Era un dia especial para celebrar

Palacio Imperial, ese mismo día más temprano.

"Vamos todos, estamos por ofrecer un banquete y ustedes estan lentos, como un hutt, vamos a todos, ya falta muy poco no debemos decepcionar al emperador con tan precaria logística" El mayordomo humano largo y delgado aplaudió un equipo de sirvientes y droides que acomodaban platos, copas, charolas y demás adornos en una mesa larguísima que no parecia tener final, el palacio lucia sus amplios pasillos con enormes racimos de flores blancas y pequeñas luces eran colocadas alrededor de muchos droides, no lucia como habitualmente, era un lugar por mucho mas alegre ese día, lejos de la solemnidad que representa, el lugar entero irradiaba felicidad.

"El emperador estara tan complacido" mencionó al mayordomo una mujer twileak mientras ella encendía las luces que iluminaron uno a uno cada pasillo.

"seguramente, la princesa también " el hombre ladeo la cabeza y respondió, con una expresión de anhelo mirando el hermoso pasillo lleno de luces diminutas y flores blancas.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Todos son felices y celebran hoy en una galaxia muy lejana.

Una charla en binario, un caminar metálico se escucha por el pasillo que lleva a la habitación del Emperador, "es curioso estar en este lugar de nuevo después de todo R2" (sonidos de reclamo en binario)

"mi circuitos ya han sido reemplazados veces para asegurar que soy totalmente otro droide de protocolo mas, pero mi memoria esta intacta con tantos recuerdos, el destino es demasiado caprichoso "

(sonidos en binario mas agitados)

"para nada me estoy quejando, siempre estaré orgulloso de servir , es el motivo por el cual fui construido "

(sonidos burlones)

" ¡ya basta de dirigirte así conmigo R2! " el droide de protocolo C3P0 se detiene finalmente tras una puerta grande de color negro mientras la puerta de abre, el emperador esta de espaldas sujetando su capa negra y dorada ,alto e imponente como su pueblo le adora y enemigos extintos le recuerdan, el cabello color cuervo comienza a mostrar algunas líneas plata de manera discreta a la altura de las sienes pero sin embargo su rostro, su persona parece no haber mostrado ningún cambio a excepción de esa mirada constantemente vaga y nostálgica, mirada que únicamente se enciende cuando se trata de su más grande razón de existir.

Su más grande razón para ser Ben Solo Organa

"¿Qué no estarías aquí hace una hora para ayudarme C3po?" pregunto el emperador sin dejar de mirar abajo donde sujetaba los broches del traje de gala.

"¡Oh !, mis más respetuosas disculpas alteza, su madre me ha pedido que vigile la recepción de invitados en el hangar"

"no importa, terminé iré yo mismo a su habitación a despertarla" Ben se giró para darle la medios sonrisa tan característica de el caminaba fuera de la habitación y antes de salir se detuvo y levanto un dedo hacia arriba y se giró sobre sus talones "no olvides tu papel en esta noche por favor, ambos ... especialmente tu C3po, R2 necesito que te asegures que así R2" el pequeño droide dio ruidosos sonidos de la afirmación durante todo el emperador salió caminando perdiéndose entre los largos pasillos de su palacio.

"creo que hay un dia difícil querido R2" el droide dorado sonaba casi preocupado.

En otro lugar dentro del mismo palacio en una cama demasiado grande hay una pequeña figura que hay yace en sueños, entre sabanas de telas exóticas y muchos almohadones hay un pequeño pie colgando por fuera de una, una marea de extremidades se aferran al edredón mullido, mientras que Ben teclea el código de la habitación de su corazón es feliz, es feliz y al mismo tiempo miserable, siente que un peso de todo el no merece esa felicidad, o por lo menos no esperaba que el destino y la fuerza de la realidad enfrentarse a todo solo. Mientras camina hacia la cama en el centro de la habitación trata de no tropezar con los cables, las piezas sueltas y otros "juguetes" que hay regados por ahí, una roca geoda de color rosa pálido de Ach-To está en el mueble al lado de donde hay un vestido dentro de una funda negra, mientras el se acerca a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de cabellos sedosos y negrísimos como los suyos recuerda cada llanto, cada risa, su aroma de bebe, las noches que paso despierto caminando de lado a lado en la habitación tratando de dormirla, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, la primera pataleta y no puede creer casi que la pequeña y frágil bebe que sostuvo hace unos ayeres este cumpliendo 16 años, la ama, fuerza que la ama con todo su ser pero no puede evitar dentro de toda la dicha que siente al ver a su hija también ya son 16 años sin…

-¡Ataque de wampa! repentinamente se descubrió la cabeza mostrando su sonrisa infinita y llena de luz, sus cejas negras se fruncían en una expresión feroz imposible de creer por las pestañas largas y rizadas, el sonrió olvidando toda la nostalgia mientras ella se arrojó a su abrazo feliz y riendo como cada mañana que el iba a despertarla.

feliz cumpleaños cariño

.

.

.

.

.

¡Mi primer fic ,que emocioon!

Espero disfruten esta historia como yo

Gracias a Ladywiththerose por su visto bueno

Dedicado al grupo Reylo de Facebook, son un fandom hermoso :,)

.


	2. Viejas heridas

Capitulo 2.

"ustedes dos, me roban el corazón…pero también la paciencia se supone que Kira debería estar preparándose para el banquete en este momento" la hermosa mujer vestida en un lujoso vestido azul profundo camino hacia la cama con los brazos abiertos y se inclinó después de acariciar con afecto la mejilla de su hijo a abrazar a su nieta y depositar un beso amoroso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Kira lanzo un chillido emocionado y abrazo a su abuela Leia mientras su padre se ponía de pie "abuela estoy tan emocionada, ya quiero que veas mi vestido, ya quiero ver al tío Luke, gracias por todo"

Ben sonrió mientras veía a su madre y a su hija compartir afectos entonces Leia se dirigió a su hijo "el emperador debería estar recibiendo a los invitados, su alteza la princesa Kira estará en unos momentos" era más una orden que una sugerencia y Ben sabia como era su madre respecto a etiqueta y situaciones diplomáticas.

"por supuesto, las veré en un rato" mientras el salía de la habitación Leia miro a Kira y una vez que Ben salió le dijo con tono de complicidad "muy bien querida, veamos ese vestido que has ocultado con tanto misterio"

Si algo no disfrutaba el emperador era el bullicio y tratar con los líderes y aristócratas, en el pasado hubiese querido actuar de otra manera ante los comentarios imprudentes y las adulaciones falsas, pero el día de hoy era especial, Kira estaba cumpliendo años y después de numerosas discusiones con su madre y tío habían llegado a un común acuerdo de realizar un banquete y un baile en honor de su cumpleaños 16, ella era más que su hija, era la princesa de la galaxia, era amada por todo su pueblo, casi no tenía apariciones en público y a medida que ella crecía se volvía más curiosa al respecto. Era imposible no estar temeroso, había pasado cerca de un mes sin dormir pensando como sobrellevaría todo lo que acontecería después de este evento, las críticas, la prensa, los chismes, rumores y todo lo que implica ser una figura pública como ella, con tan solo unos holos publicados hace dos años todos enloquecieron y años atrás tras ser revelado el nombre de la princesa imperial cada niña que nació a partir de ese día se llamó Kira, los registros tuvieron que implementar la regla de agregar un segundo y tercer nombre ante el gran número de solicitudes de registro con el nombre y posteriormente fue denegado el derecho a usar ese nombre por un buen tiempo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien le emparejo el paso, volteó y dio media sonrisa como siempre, quizás toparse con viejos amigos era una de las cosas positivas de todo esto.

"General Hux, es grato contar con su presencia" Ben dirigió su atención al hombre pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado.

"no me lo perdería por nada emperador, es bueno reunirse para celebrar lejos de toda la mierda de bantha política" levanto la ceja con aire divertido, era casi asombroso ver bromear a alguien con el porte de el general Armitage Hux, había sido muy difícil para el quizás más que para el mismo Ben adaptarse al nuevo sistema y para la gente aún más aceptarlo pero después de ciertos eventos a regañadientes se ganó el respeto de muchos y la confianza de pocos.

"no creo que estemos exentos, pero tendremos suerte si podemos emborracharnos decentemente" Le respondió Ben,quizás estaba dispuesto por hoy a sentirse más relajado, la compañía de alguien que entiende muchos aspecto de su vida era un buen parte aguas para disfrutar de la noche y no ser el padre amargado al cual nadie le cae bien como ya había descubierto a C3po decir a R2

"cuente con ello majestad" la sonrisa de Hux se hizo más amplia.

Llegaron a el mirador principal del enorme hangar del palacio, había droides de protocolo color plateado y uno de los mayordomos asistía la recepción de invitados, Ben miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿no se supone que esa era la tarea que supuestamente C3po estaba cubriendo?

" No veo a Sephir por aquí , pensé que ella vendría el día de hoy" Ben se dirigió a Hux que se detuvo justo a su lado a contemplar el desfile de políticos, aristócratas y "amigos de la familia"

"Ella está aquí, afuera, esperando… pacientemente" agrego el pelirrojo con un toque de sarcasmo.

"supongo que es normal, no imagino cuán difícil es para ella, suerte que sobrellevas la distancia de la mejor manera" Ben conversaba con Hux sin quitar la mirada de la procesión de invitados.

"En realidad estoy más ansioso que ella, pero alguien debe mostrar auto control en la relación" el semblante de Hux cambio a algo menos parecido a la nostalgia, Ben sintió un repentino hueco en el alma que trato de llenar aclarándose la garganta mientras daba una palmada en el hombro de su amigo.

"hablare con el viejo, debe darles por lo menos unos días más por ciclo"

"No es necesario Solo, tenemos que vivir con la idea de que Aleph no será nuestro chico para siempre." La mirada resignada de Hux lo decía todo, esto regreso el hueco a él llegando su sensación hasta el estomago recordándole lo que Luke y Leia habían discutido en el días tras, simplemente Kira no iba a ser una niña para siempre.

Fuerza, realmente necesitaba un trago en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa había un sequito de doncellas ayudándola a estar preparada para el banquete, su primer aparición pública, estaba ansiosa mientras una de las doncellas de piel violeta cepillaba su largo cabello, parecía estar esperando el momento indicado mientras Leia tomaba te de una taza color negra y dorada.

"Abuela, yo quisiera hablar de mi regalo de cumpleaños" la expresión de Kira era suplicante.

"Oh, querida, ya hemos hablado de traer animales salvajes al palacio, tú padre lo aprobaría pero debes ser consiente de los cuidados…los porgs suelen ser criaturas muy territoriales y sumamente sen…"

"No, no abuela ya cambie de parecer con eso" Kira sonrió mientras la doncella comenzaba a levantar su cabello en un moño alto entonces la joven princesa angustiada cubrió sus orejas con las manos pálidas.

"¡no por favor, quiero que cubras mis orejas!" la doncella que hacia su cabello dio un paso atrás confundida y avergonzada mientras Leia se levantó a ver que sucedía.

"¿Qué hay con ellas cariño?" se acercó de manera cautelosa a su nieta que estaba notablemente ruborizada.

"son grandes" desvió su mirada avergonzada y triste.

La mujer suprimió una sonrisa, y se dirigió a la doncella

"no hay problema, puedes retirarte, yo personalmente hare su cabello" Leia tomo el cepillo y se colocó detrás de su nieta.

"háblame de ese regalo de cumpleaños que quieres querida"

La sonrisa de Kira se volvió grande.

Casi todos los invitados ya tenían su lugar dentro del palacio, el Hangar lucia vacío otra vez , una mujer de cabellos castaños, parecía ansiosa y preocupada, portaba un vestido verde con filigranas negros en la falda amplia y un elegante escote en la espalda, parecía cada vez más preocupada, como si fuese a soltar a llorar en cualquier momento, Hux llego a su encuentro tomándola por la esbelta cintura mientras susurraba algo a su oído y la mujer, Sephir esposa del general se abrazaba a él.

Ben observaba desde la lejanía, en el pasado hubo momentos como estos que pudo describir de manera difícil, pero ahora un parte de el, la que el tiempo y Kira habían sanado le recordaban cuanto había valido la pena todo. La pareja giro sus cabezas al mismo tiempo que el ultimo droide plata se apresuraba a recibir a la última nave de invitados, era una nave transportadora imperial que Ben envió a traer a los invitados de honor que Kira había solicitado, por mucho que quisiera negar las atenciones él también estaba ansioso de ver todas las caras que llevaba tiempo sin visualizar, hace dos años había sido divertido ver como cada uno lucia tan diferente y al mismo tiempo seguían siendo una versión mayor de los mismos niños pequeños que estuvieron estudiando los caminos de la fuerza con su tío en el palacio los primeros años del nuevo imperio.

Un joven de cabello castaño se apresuró a abrazar a Sephir y después a Hux, Aleph estaba cumpliendo 20 años unos meses atrás y se sintió culpable de no sugerir a Luke un permiso especial para que sus padres lo visitaran, era el único hijo y fue sumamente difícil ver a ambos enfrentarse a la idea de separarse de el cuándo descubrieron que era sensible a la fuerza, hace 5 años por fin se declaró seguro el sistema donde estaba Ach-To y todos los jóvenes y nuevos estudiantes emprendieron un viaje largo a la Isla con su maestro con la condición de que pueden estar con sus familias tres semanas al año divididas en tres ciclos: en la celebración de la fuerza, el día de proclama de libertad y cada fin de año, por petición de Kira Luke accedió a darles un tres días, uno era de viaje y dos mientras se celebraba el banquete, a este paso se preguntaba si era sano que todos cedieran a las peticiones de su hija.

A lo lejos Aleph se separó de sus padres para dirigir una reverencia al emperador que observaba desde el balcón a lo que Ben asintió con una de sus medias sonrisas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo dos amiguitos, Estoy centrándome en el presente, yo se que hay muchas preguntas por responder

Y se que en TFA Hux fue un tremendo hijo de puta pero hay una explicación, comenta amen si te das una idea.

La parte de la inseguridad de Kira con las orejas me las sugirió mi bff, jaja como pudieron leer en el primer capítulo ella no saco mucho de mamá y desafortunadamente papa tiene unas cuantas cosas no tan gratas que heredarle

Quiero leer sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias por leer 3


	3. Día perfecto

Capitulo 3

El banquete lucia perfecto, tal como Ben lo indico, cada copa, cubierto y plato era de color blanco traslucido y luces flotantes doradas centelleaban detrás de cada silla, sin duda tenía que agradecer al personal del palacio después de que todo acabara o quizás durante el brindis, pensaba mientras un mayordomo lo llevaba a su lugar justo en medio de Leia y Kira, ambos lugares seguían vacíos, seguramente su madre preparaba algún tipo de procesión o entrada especial.

Recién tomo asiento cuando C3po y R2 entraron a la sala de banquetes llamado la atención de todos cuando la música ambiental ceso

"estimados invitados, solicitamos en este momento su atención para ovacionar de pie a nuestra querida princesa Kira Raelí Solo" El emperador y todos los invitados se levantaron en su asientos, de reojo observo gente que murmuraba sonriendo sin quitar la vista de la puerta, mujeres mayores que frotaban sus codos emocionadas mientras guardaban una postura elegante, Hux, su esposa Sephir y su hijo Aleph estaban a unos 5 lugares, se podía distinguir claramente como el descendiente del general era una combinación física de ambos padres , los ojos del padre, el cabello castaño casi rubio de la madre, entonces después de que Leia entrara a la sala y aguardara mirando hacia la puerta Kira hizo su aparición.

Era la criatura más hermosa que se pudo haber visto en cualquier lugar, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y ella sonrió nerviosa y maravillada al mismo tiempo, llevaba el cabello recogido a la altura de la nuca y mechones rizados caían a cada lado, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por sombras obscuras color violeta y negro, hacían un contraste perfecto con su piel lechosa y los labios pintados de carmín, no parecía ella y al mismo tiempo lo era, la Boca de Ben se secó al darse cuenta de lo que el pensaba, -era una versión de ella misma pero mayor-. Con un vestido blanco de encaje que llegaba hasta el cuello y de mangas largas y acampanadas, todos los invitados sonreían menos el, estaba boquiabierto.

El vestido no era el que el había visto en la prueba…

¿Por qué estaba maquillada?

¿Esos son zarcillos en las orejas?

Fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo mientras Leia llegaba a su lugar al lado de él… entonces mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse en el asiento le susurro a su madre "¿qué demonios trae en la cara?" no se sentía furioso, estaba escandalizado.

"Más vale que te calles Ben" Leia contestó en el mismo tono bajo la expresión tranquila y sonriente de su madre se mantuvo mientras Kira llegaba a su lugar e inmediatamente el se apresuró a darle el mismo trato formal que a su madre.

La cena transcurría alegremente, el vino y la comida llegaba sin parar, algunos senadores estaban un poco intoxicados ya y comenzaban a reír más fuerte de lo normal, Kira parecía tan divertida y contestaba a cada pregunta que le hacían, Leia pellizcaba al emperador por debajo de la mesa cada vez que el quería contestar por Kira .

"Ese es un muy hermoso vestido querida, definitivamente el blanco fue hecho para ti" los ojos grises de Sephir eran más amables al mirar a Kira que sonrió ante el cumplido.

"es un homenaje" dejo su copa de jugo sobre la mesa "se que cuando robaron los planos de la primera estrella de la muerte mi abuela uso un vestido blanco con gorro como la tradición de Alderaan dictaba con las jóvenes aristócratas" volteo hacia Leia y continuo "Es un homenaje para mi abuela y mi herencia Alderaaniana"

Leia coloco un beso amoroso sobre la mejilla "Eso fue hermoso mi niña, gracias" si Ben no conociera a su madre diría que estaba a punto de llorar aunque no parecía asi.

"Pareciera que no solo su alteza Kira es hermosa en físico, posee una belleza interna indiscutible: la del conocimiento" agregó una anciana vestida de seda dorada del otro lado de la mesa, "Usted mi querido y joven emperador no ha escatimado en la crianza de tan fina criatura, es una lástima no dejar más progenie de linaje Skywalker/Organa siendo usted aun en edad de conseguir una consorte…"

"Ha tomado una excelente decisión asumiendo la crianza de la princesa Kira usted solo majestad…" la voz femenina que lo salvo fue como un balde refrescante de agua ante las llamas que el desatinado comentario de Ia mujer de dorado le habían prendido a Ben, Sibel era la actual reina de Naboo y también era la mujer que de alguna manera había estado presente para Kira, eran pocas las veces en los últimos años que se habían topado pero en mas de una ocasión ella había sabido sobrellevar las cosas que Ben desconocía de criar a una niña y amablemente le había explicado. Una vez más le había salvado.

"Tambien tengo sangre de un cazarecompenzas corelliano" agrego Kira con aire orgulloso mientras se inclinaba hacia el hombro de su padre, todos en la sala se hecharon a reir.

Mas tarde cuando Ben pensó que todo había terminado y todos se irían Leia invito a todos a quedarse en el salón a disfrutar de la música y de mas bebida, pocos fueron los que se retiraron y un poco mas de invitados aparecieron, Kira estaba feliz saludando y conociendo a todos, comiendo bocadillos que llevaban los droides en bandejas brillantes el decidio observar desde un plano discreto como su hija se rodeaba de jóvenes de su edad, era bueno ella siempre estaba sola, y aunque ella disfrutaba su soledad a el llego a inquietarle, el mismo se recuerda como un niño solitario y triste, se había asegurado de que ella fuera feliz y parece que lo lograba.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que una de las jóvenes de la academia de pilotos tomo a su hija por el brazo y la llevo a la otra esquina del salón donde estaban los estudiantes de Luke, todos ahí eran varones algo en el se encendió, como si lo que pensó que estaba dormido dentro de el despertara y de repente deseo no haber renunciado a sus habilidades de la fuerza antes para enviar a cada insolente joven que se acercó a Kira dentro del salón volando hasta la nave y de regreso a Ach-To.

"parece estar divirtiéndose tanto como yo, ¿pero que hay de ti hijo?" Leia tomo asiento al lado de Ben mientras observaba a una niña que de ser siempre solitaria actuaba de lo mas sociable y reía en el grupo de estudiantes que esa noche eran simples chicos y chicas.

"Estoy bien, en serio solo necesito sentarme y ver como el tiempo pasa rápido y ella deja de necesitarme" parecía sarcástico pero dentro de todo se sentía afligido realmente ese era el momento que no quería que llegara, y no sabía como asimilarlo solo.

"Los hijos nunca dejan de necesitar a sus padres" Leia miro a su hijo con un aire de satisfacción.

"en eso tienes razón" se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a dejar los dramas paternales y buscar ese trago que se prometió desde el principio del día "será mejor que valla a hacerme más viejo a otro lado" la risa de su madre era algo tan reconfortante en ese momento.

Kira y Dey Dameron estaban en el extremo opuesto del salón, era la única amiga a distancia que tenia, después de que ella ingreso a la academia de vuelo era cada vez mas difícil que acompañara a sus padres a cada reunión de poderes en Coruscant, ahora estaban al dia , como siempre Kira escuchaba las anécdotas divertidas de Dey, en realidad ella sentía que no tenía nada que contar hasta ese momento, el grito ahogado de Dey alerto a BB-8 que siempre viajaba con ella cada vez que estaba lejos de la academia,

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad Ki, vamos" Dey tomo a Kira por el brazo y de dirigieron a donde un grupo de varones tomaban charlaban relajadamente, todos voltearon con un aire o temeroso o precavido a su alrededor antes de que Dey se clarara la garganta.

"Bueno chicos, estuve hablando seriamente con Ki… La princesa y llegamos a la conclusión de que debe conocer a fondo a todos los caballeros usuarios de la fuerza" Kira observaba a Dey con cara de querer desaparecer en ese momento"ella necesita saber ya saben, quienes son de confianza para cuando ella sea emperatriz…"

"Solo quería pasar a decir hola" Kira hablo tímidamente aun asi no perdia la seguridad y firmeza de sus palabras.

"Supongo que hola" respondio uno de los jóvenes su saludo.

"gracias por las vacaciones" otro chico de cabello blanco levanto y vaso hacia Kira mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Pense que querias convencernos de traficar porgs" Aleph se acerco a Kira mientras ella rio "creo que es hora de dejar el tema por la paz" parecía divertida , mientras los demás chicos del grupo comenzaron a adentrarse dentro de otra platica con Dey acerca de Naves, mecánica y otros temas.

"¿sigue en pie la oferta de esta tarde Solo?" Hux casi sorprende a Ben cuando estaba a punto de tomar su trago.

"vino corelliano, ¿o alguna otra elección general?"

"Quisiera que observaras esto Solo" el tono de voz de Hux llamo la atención de Ben. El pelirrojo ya estaba suficientemente intoxicado, después de volver a dejar a regañadientes el vaso se dio vuelta y se quedó frio por undécima vez en el día…

Aleph y Kira conversaban, no en el modo que el aprobaría, ella sonreía y ambos se miraban a los ojos, si no podía ponerse peor el se atrevió a acomodar un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja, ella se alejó y devolvió el mechón a su lugar, eso fue…¿bueno? Fuerza, donde esta la maldita botella, se prometió así mismo no perder el control hoy, pero todo iba en su contra. No podía golpear al hijo de su amigo borracho por charlar con su hija en el cumpleaños de la misma, definitivamente no.

"Sabes Solo, estoy feliz de que nuestros hijos estén juntos…tan solo mira" Hux se sostenía de la mesa con una mano y con la otra en señal de contemplación señalaba en dirección de los jóvenes, la sangre de Ben Solo hirvió en ese momento.

"será mejro que no confunda el termino general, ellos" señalo también con un gesto en dirección de Kira y Aleph "juntos… nunca sucederá" dijo enfatizando la palabra -juntos- mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del general.

"creo que ellos ya tienen otros planes" dijo Hux para si mismo cuando observo a Kira abrazar cariñosamente por la espalda a Aleph cuando se reintegraron al grupo.

Camino en dirección a la salida cuando alguien conocido se cruzo en su camino.

"¿Se va tan pronto emperador?" era Sibel que lo intercepto casi a la salida a uno de los jardines del palacio.

"Sabe que lo mío no es el bullicio alteza" estaba a punto de decir que estaba asqueado pero se las arreglo para encontrar las palabras correctas

"lo imagine y debo decir que estoy sorprendida, su madre me ha contado lo mucho que se esmero para esta recepcion" Sibel sonrio, esperando algo y entonces el supo que era.

"gracias por salvarme en el baquete,eso…lo agradezco mucho,como todo lo que has hecho por nosotros"

Ella negó con la cabeza "no es nada, en realidad" su porte era el de una reina en su totalidad asi como su belleza hacia honor a su origen"se que ustedes dos hubieran salido de esa ilesos sin mi ayuda"

"Debes saber entonces que Kira te adora" agrego Ben recordando como su hija se divertia jugando con los adornos de Sibel en cada ocacion que se encontraban.

"Y yo la adoro a ella,estoy tan sorprendida de como ha pasado el tiempo recuerdo como durante las reformas del nuevo imperio apelabas con una bebe atada al pecho, de la forma tan curiosa que ella se colgaba de tu brazo cuando no quería separarse de ti, ella ha crecido tan rodeada de amor,eso es gracias a ti," el se llenaba de orgullo al recordar como ella a final de cuentas siempre ha estado ligado a su hija.

"Supongo que bien podría quedarme un rato mas" sonrio cuando vio a Kira buscarle con la mirada para después correr sonriente a su encuentro.

Mas tarde, después de varias horas el palacio estaba en silencio una vez mas, los invitados habían abandonado los jardines, la sala de banquetes y el salón principal,el único sonido era el de los droides de limpieza que después de una hora ceso cuando acabaro su labor.

Ben estaba en su habitación después de dejar a Kira en la suya, simplemente no hizo ´preguntas, decidio darle espacio y esperar a que ella le contara lo que ella le tuviese que contar.

Comenzó a desvestirse para usar su ropa de cama, el cuerpo le dolia y fue el único que no acabo borracho ni medianamente.

Ahora solo en su habitación podría tratar de cerrar lo ojos y descanzar, intentar soñar con ella.

"Te extraño tanto Rey"

Parecía que llevaba unas horas durmiendo cuando llamaron a la puerta principal, se levando para encontrar a uno de sus guardias con cara preocupada, sintió que su corazón salía del pecho…

"Señor,detectamos una violación en los sistemas del palacio"

"la princesa no está en sus habitaciones, hemos activado el código rojo para búsqueda inmediata"

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que disfruten esto tanto como yo, muchas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo, ya vimos que Leia es una abuela consentidora o alcahueta diría mi madre jaja kyc Ben!

Papa celoso a la vista omg!


	4. Morir lentamente

Capitulo 4 "Morir lentamente"

Un viento helado en contraste con la apariencia desértica del planeta donde todo sucedía

El olor a metal caliente, carne quemada y polvo flotaba sobre la atmosfera. La batalla ardía en todo su esplendor, era una danza mortífera de láser en tierra y en los cielos.

Ella era toda ira, no había nada de Jedi en su ataque, estaba hecha para esto… era preciosa así con la expresión feroz de una guerrera, mostrando los dientes. Era hermosa pero también peligrosa y ágil.

La evacuación estaba casi completada, no era tan común que la primera orden diera con una base de la resistencia, pero con una general como Leia Organa todo ya estaba fríamente calculado, apenas se vio comprometida la ubicación todo el personal fue evacuado, para cuando los primeros cazas llegaron ya estaba planificada una distracción mientras la flota que llevaba consigo mujeres, niños, inteligencia y refugiados saltaban al hiperespacio.

Siempre había un sacrificio que hacer, pero hoy no sería así , todos tuvieron que confiar en ella y escuchar su plan, era bastante simple: "hagan lo suyo. Reúnanse a mi señal y cuando sea el momento Poe estará ahí cubriéndome y me uniré a ustedes más rápido de lo que creen" La mirada de Rey era determinada y había algo de complicidad consigo misma mientras mordía su labio y miraba hacia el frente en el grupo de kamikazes que decidieron quedarse mientras la evacuación se llevaba a cabo.

"¿Rey, estas segura de lo que dices?" Finn estaba horrorizado, no dejaría que ella se sacrificara así, si la muerte no era el resultado final para la joven, entonces el siguiente escenario era peor como prisionera de la primera orden.

"estaremos celebrando todos al final de la noche, créanme" no había vuelta de hoja, estaba decidido.

Mientras esquivaba disparos de blasters, y derribaba a quien se ponía en su camino en el fondo de su alma Rey deseaba con todas sus ganas regresar a tiempo a la ubicación del X wing que se había colocado estratégicamente a su alcance, simplemente llegar e irse, pero el destino y el fondo de su alma deseaban que todo ocurriera ese día como ella lo había planeado.

Una figura de negro surgió a unos metros de su vía de escape.

"Es ahora o nunca" pensó mientras la hoja azul de su sable se activó al tiempo exacto que frente a ella se dibujó una de color carmesí.

"¿te vas tan pronto chatarrera?" la voz modulada de Kylo Ren surgió mientras ladeaba la cabeza como un pájaro curioso, más bien como un ave rapaz a punto de devorar.

Rey no tenía ni una pizca de miedo, no esta vez, no más. Las pesadillas habían quedado atrás, las voz constante en su cabeza ya no le producía ninguna emoción negativa y estaba decidida a enfrentarlo con todas las ganas que su alma estaban ansiando desde hace tiempo.

Era su momento de ser libre.

"Bueno, la fiesta ya está un poco loca" Rey sonrió sardónicamente y esto pareció encender de ira a su enemigo.

"Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte" el tono sedoso de su voz distorsionada le toco hasta la medula y como ella lo esperaba, fue el primero en lanzarse a su ataque.

Los sables chocaron una vez, de cerca ella podía ver la mirada tranquila de un asesino a través del visor de su casco.

" _ahora sé porque estas justo aquí"_

" _sal de mi cabeza"_

" _tu me invitaste"_

Rey fue la primera en romper el contacto, el salto furtivamente hacia ella, su sable golpeo peligrosamente a un lado del brazo de Rey pero ella anticipo el movimiento y lo esquivo para devolverle el golpe por la espalda, una parte de ella deseo en ese momento enterrar su sable directamente en los pulmones de su enemigo, pero ese no era todo el plan, no podía llamar la atención y poner a todos en peligro y romper el corazón de Leia, asesto entonces una patada/empujón de la manera más humillante en el trasero de Kylo Ren.

Se arrepintió en el acto. "Debí haberlo matado" Pensó.

Tan pronto como cayó al suelo de rodillas, Kylo se levantó, la ira estaba en total dominio de su cuerpo, sentía tanto odio en ese momento que con una sola mano pudo haber roto el cuello de esa mugrosa, sin embargo en ese momento se le ocurrió mejor enviar su cabeza a modo de mensaje a la resistencia, o quizás quedársela como trofeo. Maldita, ¿cómo se atrevió a intentar humillar al líder de los caballeros de Ren de esa manera tan infantil?

Del obscuro usuario de la fuerza solo salían respiraciones que se asemejaban a bufidos más bien, bufidos de una bestia terrible gracias a la distorsión del modulador de voz de su casco, Rey se preparó para recibir el siguiente ataque en posición defensiva y entonces en ese momento Kylo desactivo su sable y lo puso en su cinturón ante una Rey boquiabierta.

"¡soldados!" el grito de Kylo helo aún más a Rey pero ella no perdió su postura. Estaba segura que todos los blasters en minutos apuntarían a ella era el fin. No había esperanza.

"disparen…" kylo levanto su mano enguantada y señalo a Rey directamente, un momento no… justo detrás de ella, en ese momento ella entendió a que se refería _"Ahora sé porque estas justo aquí"_

"…disparen a ese x wing ¡destrúyanlo!"

No hay escape pensó ella, por lo menos todos podrán irse, Poe sabía que si ella no regresaba a la hora acordada tenía que dejar todo atrás.

Sintió la ráfaga que produjo el impacto de los disparos en su vía de escape detrás de ella, seguido de una explosión que le hizo tropezar para volver de nuevo a su posición defensiva. Ella lucharía hasta el final.

Ren dio dos pasos adelante tranquilamente, esa tranquilidad que disfrazaba la ira que estaba fluyendo lentamente, la obscuridad emanaba de él pero Rey no tenía miedo. Llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y Rey de dio cuenta que la fuerza le había dado otra oportunidad cuando Kylo Ren se quitó el casco y lo arrojó al suelo.

"Has sido una traviesa ladrona chatarrera" su mirada era tranquila y totalmente glaciar, sin embargo a ella le quemaba.

"no tengo idea de que estas hablando"

" _no mientas"_ su voz barítona acaricio su mente de una forma casi perversa.

"si quieres ese ligthsaber tendrás que ganártelo cariño" media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kylo mientras levantaba una mano para usar la fuerza, inesperadamente el sable azul de Rey se desactivo y casi es arrancado de su mano, ella lo sujeto tan fuerte que fue arrastrada junto con el llegando a estar de nuevo cara a cara con su enemigo, esta vez sin ningún casco de por medio, cara a cara.

" _mi oferta sigue en pie"_ estaba de nuevo hablando a través del enlace en la fuerza que compartían muy a pesar de Rey.

"de nuevo, no gracias" por mucho que le costara ella no parpadeo ante la penetrante mirada de Ren

"veremos" su mano se sujetaba con fuerza en la parte posterior del mango del sable, Rey sostenía con todas sus fuerzas la parte interior, cuando sintió a su enemigo distraído ella le dio un golpe en el costado con toda la fuerza que quedaba en su otra mano y trato de arrancar el sable de Kylo pero el reacciono inmediatamente y atrapo su brazo libre, ella trato de estirarse lo más lejos para que el no alcanzara su extremidad pero ante el tamaño de este fue imposible, ella estaba conteniendo toda su fuerza para alejarlo de su sable con una mano y con la otra de espaldas a el sostenía con firmeza porque su vida dependía de eso.

Parecía una posición de baile romántico, varios troopers notaron que ambos bandos de la fuerza peleaban como niños por un juguete, en medio de la batalla, el olor a metal caliente, carne quemada y polvo, Rey decidió enfrentar sus miedos en ese momento, aflojo su agarre del sable y Kylo aprovecho para obligarla a unir las manos en posición de plegaria con el sable entre sus manos, ella cerro los ojos, sintió el viento, el latido constante a través del pecho de Ren pegado a su espalda, sintió unas manos grandes enguantadas, casi cubrían las suyas, parecía que ambos hacían una oración y en medio de sus manos aquello por lo que peleaban. En realidad solo ella rezaba a la fuerza que no acabara muerta o prisionera ese día.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer significaba su muerte si no resultaba como quería.

Pero si todo salía bien seria su perdición.

Pequeñas rocas se elevaban en ese momento a su alrededor, pasando inadvertidas por Kylo que estaba feliz de tener a su presa como quería, rindiéndose, cuando sintió a través del enlace lo que ella trataba de hacer fue demasiado tarde, ella giro rápidamente y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho con las palmas extendidas, el sable rodo por el suelo lejos. La fuerza con la que él fue disparado fue sofocante pero no lo hizo perder el conocimiento cuando chocó contra el suelo, en ese momento el escuadrón de reconocimiento que estaba con Kylo Ren en el planeta se dirigió a someter a Rey pero varias explosiones arrojaron a la gran mayoría lejos: Era Poe, regreso a ayudar a su amiga, Rey sabía que era el momento, mientras estaba indefenso se dirigió con pasos largos a donde estaba tendido su enemigo, él estaba recuperando el aliento en ese momento aún recostado, quizá tratando de sentir alguna costilla rota o hemorragia interna cuando ella quedo frente a el mirándolo desde arriba, otra vez humillado, en el suelo por una chatarrera desnutrida, se sentía ridículo, derrotado y prefería morir en ese momento a saber lo que podría sucederle ante Snoke después, ella saco un cuchillo de su cinturón y supo que ya venía el final, no quería verla a los ojos , pero tampoco esperaría a la muerte como un cobarde y decidió mirar al cielo teñido de humo, jamás imagino que iba a sentir el peso de Rey caer sobre su cadera, cuando dirigió su mirada totalmente aterrado y confundido hacía ella la vio sentada sobre el a horcajadas mirándolo como si todo lo anterior nunca paso, estaba serena con cabellos revueltos alrededor de su cara y los labios entreabiertos.

Rey sintió que un peso enorme abandonaba su cuerpo cuando sometió a Kylo y se sintió libre al verlo debajo de ella, una extraña adrenalina corría en sus venas, llevaba una sensación de temblor que se esparcía por su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo tiro el cuchillo hacia un lado y uso la fuerza una vez mas, solo para asegurarse de que se quedara quieto, parpadeo con un poco de duda pero después decidida se abalanzo hacia su rostro y sus labios chocaron contra los de el.

Lo primero que sintió fue la suavidad de su toque, el no se movió mientras ella presiono ligeramente por primera vez… era agradable, se separó milímetros para saborear lo que sus labios tocaron, había un rastro ligeramente salado sus manos viajaron a su rostro y lo tomaron con suavidad mientras volvió en una fracción de segundo a unir su boca con la de el que esta vez se aflojo mas pero no podía dejar de sentir confusión y vergüenza a través del enlace, se sintió poderosa con el debajo de ella, era como beber y no sentir embriaguez, solo la emoción y necesidad de más, cuando la boca de Kylo se abrió ligeramente ella deslizo la punta de su lengua cautelosamente dentro, su corazón salto cuando rozo la suya, un leve lametazo como un gato y luego otro antes de que el escapara de su alcance arrastrando su labio sobre los de ella hasta su barbilla ,una ligera decepción se alojó en el estómago de Rey, cuando sintió el temblor en la respiración de Ren lo miro a los ojos y vio un rostro diferente, las pupilas dilatadas, no había ira en el, no había dolor tampoco en ella sintió que el tiempo se detuvo en esos segundos, había probado algo que no sabía que la llevaría a ese límite entre el éxtasis y la locura, lo sintió a través de él, su confusión, su calor, excitación… su luz.

Supo que era el momento cuando se levantó rápidamente y llamo su sable, lo puso en su cinturón mientras corría a un TIE donde había un piloto muerto, reemplazo su lugar y le pidió una vez más a la fuerza que no fuese diferente de volar las naves que ella conocía, no miro atrás cuando se elevo.

Kylo se incorporó del suelo aun sin aliento, no podía respirar, sentía que sus extremidades no respondían correctamente, pudo haberla alcanzado rápidamente, pero no quiso detenerla, pudo haber ordenado que derribaran la nave que acababa de robar pero no lo hizo, su mirada era tan sorprendida como aquella vez en starkiller.

Definitivamente ella sería su perdición.

El fantasma de sus labios, el sabor dulce de su boca, su lengua acariciando la suya al mismo tiempo que arañaba su alma.

Sintió que comenzaba a morir lentamente una vez que se empezó a desvanecer de su ser la sensación de Rey.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo de flashback amiguitos y con Reylo 3 , yo se que extrañan a Rey por eso decidí contar paralelamente la historia de cómo acabaron procreando.

Kira tiene tantas preguntas sobre mamá Rey como ustedes créanme

Mucha pólvora se va a regar pronto y va a tronar machín, déjenme sus opiniones, reviews, mentadas y los leeré feliz.

3


	5. Siempre hay una primera vez

Capitulo 5 "siempre hay una primera vez"

Jamás sintió un dolor similar en el pecho, mientras caminaba junto a su guardia real por el pasillo enorme que conducía al centro de inteligencia del palacio el tiempo parecía transcurrir tres veces más lento, estaba dispuesto a derribar cada puerta en Coruscant y en toda la galaxia para encontrarla… encontrarla a salvo, esa fiesta había sido un error, entre tanta gente cualquiera pudo haberse infiltrado, tenía que actuar rápido ya que cada segundo era una probabilidad menos de que ella siguiera en la ciudad.

"necesito un informe completo" entro a el área de control sin mirar hacia las pantallas directamente con el líder de inteligencia, un togruta de edad madura que inmediatamente dejo de observar con expresión intrigada uno de los hologramas frente a el.

"Majestad, necesito disculparme, yo nunca…" parecía totalmente afligido por una falla de tal magnitud.

"En otro momento, ¿qué sucedió?, quiero su análisis de probabilidades" Ben necesitaba escuchar a que se enfrentaba, necesitaba saber cómo se la habían llevado.

"La violación a los escudos de seguridad aérea, fueron violados desde adentro señor, desde un dispositivo remoto, al parecer…"

"Infiltrados" Ben tomo el respaldo de un asiento frente a el para no caer, no podía digerir aun que alguien simplemente estuvo acechando a su familia desde quien sabe la fuerza cuanto tiempo "comunícame inmediatamente con la milicia, necesito una lista de posibles enemigos y gente molesta por mi causa".

"Enseguida su majestad" con nerviosismo claro el líder se dispuso a cumplir con la orden.

Mientras tanto sobre el bullicio interminable y las luces de neón de la ciudad…

"¿No es demasiado pronto para que la princesa este fuera del palacio sin su guardia?" Aleph grito sobre el hombro de Kira que estaba muy concentrada en violar el límite de velocidad mientras aceleraba en el deslizador de su copiloto.

Kira sonrió una vez más mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, mientras seguía aumentando la velocidad, no se dio cuenta de que su acompañante estaba casi clavando las uñas en el agarre de su cintura hasta que el aliento comenzado a faltarle un poco.

"¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo!" grito sobre su hombro, en su mente repaso cada día construyendo el control universal de códigos que le ayudo a salir sin alarmar a todos incluyendo a su padre, días atrás ella rogo por un regalo de cumpleaños así, quería conocer la ciudad y usar un deslizador como otros chicos de su edad pero el se negó rotundamente, entonces recordó que alguien siempre podría ayudarla y ese alguien con un deslizador nuevo y resplandecientemente veloz era Aleph, no estaba usándolo, en realidad; ella conto los días desde que Luke le envió un holo para decirle que estaban asistiendo a su banquete, el le agradaba mucho era tan lindo, era como esos muñecos que Sibel le enviaba de Naboo para que jugara con ellos aunque la frágil porcelana siempre quedaba destruida a las pocas horas.

"Ojala no te rompas Aleph" pensó divertida, bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse en un parque urbano lleno de bancas y árboles de diferentes especies llenos de flores blancas y pequeñas flores lilas.

"¿Y bien?" El joven miro expectante a la chica que se quitó el visor para contemplar a su alrededor

"Jamás había visto tanto verde junto" su sonrisa era magnifica, miraba al cielo cubierto por las gruesas ramas y la luz nocturna que se filtraba parecía un velo sobre su cabello azabache aun con el peinado arruinado por el casco que uso a regañadientes, el carmín había desaparecido de su labios dejando un leve color rosa intenso, todo en ella siempre era perfecto, pensó el.

La primera vez que la vio ella era unos meses de vida, él se ocultaba detrás de su madre cada vez que el emperador hablaba, el tenía miedo de su voz, después comenzó a admirarlo gracias a las historias de su padre hasta que se convirtió en estudiante de Luke cuando descubrió sus habilidades de la fuerza, Kira era una sombra vestida de colores tras su padre y abuela, rara vez se le veía en reuniones a las cuales el emperador y su madre acudían solos, realmente todo en torno a la heredera del nuevo imperio era un misterio.

Cuando se reencontraron en Ach-To en un viaje que el emperador hizo para celebrar los primeros 5 años de la academia ella tenía 14 años, estaba de espaldas en un vestido verde intenso poco práctico para estar en una isla rocosa… intentaba sin éxito atraer una cría de porg que estaba acercándose cada vez más al acantilado, cuando en pequeño pájaro vio a Aleph corrió hacia el haciéndola girar, cuando la vio su corazón dio un vuelco. Esa misma noche soñó que ella lo abrazaba en ese mismo acantilado y despertó angustiado de no tenerla. Simplemente era una broma cruel de su subconsciente eso nunca pasaría, de todas las chicas que existían tuvo que fijarse en ella.

Y ahora estaban ahí ambos, mirándose sin decir nada, no supo si fue él o ella quien se acercó primero, el espacio entre ellos desapareció. Fue rápido, fue perfecto. Su boca sabia a frutas, su corazón y su mente no podían créelo.

Permanecieron abrazados, el amor era una cosa bonita de descubrir. Pensó.

Más tarde, después de caminar de la mano a regañadientes ambos decidieron que era hora de que Kira volviera a casa. El viaje de regreso fue difícil. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría entre ambos para volver a verse. la última vez fueron dos largos años, ahora mientras el conducía Kira se aferraba con dulzura a su cintura y recargaba la cabeza en su espalda. No dijeron nada hasta que el la devolvió al balcón de su habitación,

"Voy a extrañarte mucho" Kira aun no soltaba su mano, él tampoco quería hacerlo pero tenía que irse.

"Te veré el próximo ciclo, lo prometo" mientras el hablaba ella llevó las manos atrás de su cabeza y saco algo por el cuello de la túnica purpura que llevaba puesta, un destello brillante plateado se hizo notar en medio de la noche en contraste con las luces del palacio. era un collar, era bastante sencillo con una piedra color lapislázuli y un ligero relieve plateado alrededor, sin pensarlo ella se lo ofreció ante su sorpresa.

"quiero que tengas esto, para que no me olvides" su cara era de tristeza, un puchero se dibujaba en su labio y su ceño… ella estaba luchando por no llorar

"Nunca lo haría" Aleph llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Kira con dulzura y ella se apartó para ofrecer una vez más el presente.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin bajar su mano con el collar de piedra centelleante en ella

"Quiero que lo tengas, es especial para mí. Era de mi madre" mientras ella hablaba camino hacia él, separo el broche diminuto de la cadena plateada y le hizo un gesto para que el inclinara su cabeza, el se inclinó a ella mientras colocaba la cadena en su cuello no dejaron de mirarse, ni cuando el dije azul ya colgaba sobre su cuello se incorporó solo lo guardo por dentro de su ropa, donde el frió del metal precioso le quemo por un momento, quería tener algo de ella cerca de su corazón porque sabía que no la volvería a ver pronto, quería besarla una vez más, quería asegurarse de que fuese algo real… se decía así mismo en su mente mientras busco los labios de Kira otra vez...

"¡Kira!" el grito de su padre bien pudo haberse escuchado hasta el borde exterior de la galaxia, de repente decenas de blasters apuntaban en dirección al pecho y cabeza de Aleph, el solo levanto las manos con una cara entre confusión y terror al ver al emperador con toda su guardia descubrirlo a punto de besar a su hija.

"¡Papá!" Kira grito también, trato de interponerse entre las luces de mira y el joven estudiante de su tío pero tres guardias la tomaron llevándola al lado de Ben que parecía arder en llamas, con los hombros rectos y los puños cerrados.

"¡Silencio!" ni siquiera volteo a mirarla cuando le grito, ella no lo podía creer, su padre le grito, de esa forma y nunca siquiera le había hablado fuerte, nunca le había tratado así, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el corazón le dolía…

"¡Lo que hiciste pudo haber costado vidas inocentes!

debería hacer que te expulsen de la academia, debería arrojarte a una prisión…." El emperador dijo casi rugiendo

Aleph miraba con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedía, miraba al emperador sin parpadear, no podía hablar, se sentía de 5 años otra vez.

"¡papá por favor no!" Kira se sujetó a la túnica de su padre, Ben no se inmuto, estaba envuelto en la ira que lo consumía.

"¡Te dije que guardaras silencio!" la voz de Ben solo seguía cargada de ira,nada lo podría detener.

La tomo del brazo y casi se la arrojo a una de los guardias, Kira desconocía al hombre que estaba ahí, jamás pensó que tendría miedo al estar con su padre, no podía dejar de llorar, ver a Aleph en esa posición le partía el alma, se sentía culpable de todo lo que hizo, ella solo quería salir, ella quería ser libre un solo día, estaba segura que afuera no era tan peligroso como su padre decía. No quería que esas cosas que su padre decía le sucedieran por su culpa.

"llévenla a una de las habitaciones, nadie entra ni sale cuando cierren la puerta…" Ben Solo se detuvo a mitad de la orden que estaba dando a dos guardias que ya custodiaban a Kira, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, escucho con detenimiento mientras se hacía más fuerte y finalmente se dio cuenta de donde venía, casi es demasiado tarde cuando se arrojó sobre Kira , los enormes cristales de los ventanales se rompieron en mil pedazos, eran demasiado gruesos, quedaron casi hechos polvo, podría jurar que todo el palacio tembló…en ese momento pensó si había llegado demasiado lejos con su reprimenda a los dos chicos aterrados que estaban allí.

Al parecer todos estaban ilesos, quizás casi aplasto a su hija pero estaba en buen estado cuando se levantaron del suelo, una voz se escuchó después de ese acontecimiento y estaba seguro que esta vez toda la ciudad tembló.

"Pasaras el resto de la noche en una celda, mañana hablare sobre tu estancia en la academia con el maestro Luke"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, que sucedió con las ventanas…oh fuerza Kira estas bien?" la madre de Ben entro en su ropa de cama aun al lugar donde el pandemónium se comenzaba a tornar a una sensación de alivio, y confusión por lo sucedido, Aleph se levantaba del suelo, los guardias revisaban algún posible ataque externo, Kira escapo del agarre de su padre sin mirarlo y corrió con su abuela.

"Hable con el jefe de seguridad Ben," Leia hablaba mientras abrazaba a su nieta. "Sera mejor que dejes a ese niño" había fuego en los ojos de la mujer, pero no era suficiente para su hijo.

"Entenderás mi decisión" el volvió a su estado de ira glaciar demasiado rápido.

"Entiendo que puedes comprometer no solo la integridad de un joven que ha dado su vida por la paz de la galaxia, y también entiendo que puedes romper el corazón de su madre y perder la única amistad sólida que has tenido con su padre."

El silencio fue breve pero pareció eterno.

"Vete" Ben se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. Sin mirar a su hija, ni a su madre ni al joven que en lugar de hacerse en los pantalones de susto muy convenientemente tuvo un arrebato de la fuerza con resultados destructores.

No hubo despedida, Aleph se fue, así como las lágrimas regresaron a Kira.

"Vamos cariño" Leia le saco de la terraza y se dirigió a los dos guardias que se quedaron con una orden inconclusa. "Ella dormirá en mis habitaciones"

Los guardias asintieron y escoltaron a ambas.

.

.

.

,

,

,

,

¿ya están listos para el tren de la angustia?

Gracias a Ladywiththerose por sus consejos 3

Y por sus reviews

Reylo is canon!

Pd: Leia es la mera jefaza


	6. Zona de guerra

Capítulo 6 zona de guerra

Rey no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y no podía creer que le haya gustado tanto

Cuando dejó atrás su nave de escape, fue la primera en comunicarse con Poe, el intercomunicador quedo en silencio un momento cuando el piloto le hizo una pregunta.

"Rey, ¿Qué mierda fue eso?" la voz de Poe parecía la de la consciencia de Rey materializándose, era demasiado orgullosa para decir que fue una locura. que estaba desesperada por salvar el pellejo. Que la mejor manera de ganar tiempo era hacer algo que dejara en shock a su enemigo. Oh un momento ¿y montarse en el enemigo era la vía de escape más lógica?. ¡Felicidades Rey. Sabes muy bien de que lado estas! .Rey se auto juzgaba mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para responderle a su amigo.

"Estaba ganando tiempo" Esperaba que su amigo no respondiera y posteriormente la acusara de traición.

"¡wooooow,Carajo Rey, lo dejaste en shock, me dejaste en shock… por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así , realmente fue escalofriante!" La voz de Poe era relajada y llena de júbilo al mismo tiempo, aun había adrenalina de la batalla en sus venas, Rey suspiro aliviada. no pudo evitar tocar sus labios después de escuchar la palabra escalofriante salir del piloto, realmente no fue así, fue suave, fue algo como volar por primera vez el halcón milenario, esa sensación en su estómago no desaparecía, se hacía más grande, después de llegar a el castillo de Maz (En reconstrucción) pidió usar el baño, entre sus piernas estaba pegajosa, había una sensación extraña en ella, como si se hubiese tocado ,muchas veces estuvo sola, y lo había hecho con curiosidad y en realidad no entendía mucho aun, no sabía que sucedía con ella, estaba confundida. No indagaría en el enlace como estaba el, tenía miedo que descubriera sus sentimientos.

El estaba confundido, tan pronto abandono el planeta se dio cuenta que había tenido la oportunidad de matarla en innumerables veces, de recuperar el sable, de buscar en su mente la ubicación de la base de la resistencia, pero algo ese día lo mantuvo distraído desde que la vio,

Estaba recuperando o adquiriendo "volumen", no era la chatarrera flacucha que él había visto en Takodana y Starkiller, supuso que era normal al ganar una vida menos dura que en Jakku, con una fuente de alimento más completa.

Recordó en su mente cada curva nueva que descubrió cuando la vio, su cadera lucia más prominente y su cintura se veía más estrecha, el traje de vuelo que usaba tenía un tiro bajo en el cuello y cuando la tuvo sometida contra el pudo ver las suaves curvas de sus senos salpicados de pecas , no estaban tan grandes pero eran más notorios. Recordar el peso de su trasero contra él lo hizo morderse el labio por dentro, nunca se negó que le había gustado desde que la vio, era una cosa pequeña, tan frágil cuando la sostuvo inconsciente, sus rasgos eran perfectos, la boca rosada y ligeramente carnosa entreabierta le enviaron una descarga a la columna que no pudo entender y aun cuando la llevo a la sala de interrogatorios se permitió admirarla como a una princesa dormida, que grosería del destino que cada vez que la volvía a ver encontraba otro detalle fascinante para recordar en ella, pensó.

Después de lo que había sucedido hoy no sabía cómo sentirse, de haber estado en otro lugar, otro momento ¿Qué hubiera pasado?… la emoción, la ira y el miedo no fueron exactamente lo que sintió cuando los labios de Rey de Jakku invadieron su espacio personal y tocaron los suyos , fue como cambiar un interruptor en su interior, sintió un calor florecer en su pecho donde hace mucho tiempo solo sentía ocasionalmente un pinchazo agudo como el hielo, espero el dolor, espero que lo apuñalara físicamente pero lo hizo de una manera más retorcida, tenía ahora el sabor de su suave boca en el y también el de su cuerpo cuando arrastro el labio por su barbilla en un intento de escapar de su agarre descubriendo que al tocar su piel de esa manera una llama lo quemo y quedo ardiendo en su interior suplicante por mas, jadeando sosteniendo la consola de mandos hasta sentir los nudillos adoloridos bajo los guantes al recordar las réplicas de la lengua de Rey dentro de su boca, Cuando Hux llego ladrando enfurecido tras de el simplemente lo ignoro y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. El sabía en ese momento a dónde acudir.

Rey no podía dormir, se removió en las sabanas aun en el castillo de Maz quien le ofreció una cena, y una habitación que para su gusto era un lujo y al ver la tina de baño ahogo un suspiro al considerar el desperdicio de agua por un acto de limpieza una total decadencia.

La sensación húmeda en ella no cedía y a cada segundo recordaba a Kylo debajo de ella, increíblemente atractivo con esa expresión que le hizo frotar los muslos juntos con anhelo cuando reprodujo el momento exacto cuando su beso termino, se levantó de la cama y decidió tomar un baño que borrara no solo la suciedad de la batalla aun en su piel. también los brazos moreteados por el violento abrazo de Ren seguramente agradecerían el gesto del agua tibia desinflamante, comenzó a quitarse la ropa pieza por pieza hasta quedar desnuda, mientras uso la fuerza para abrir el grifo se desato el cabello y comenzó a desenredar los nudos, tenía que considerar usar otro peinado ya que su cabello cada vez mas largo le dificultaba la tarea de mantenerlo en su lugar, nunca le creció el cabello tan rápido como ahora, debe ser la comida frecuente que ayudo a su cuerpo a recuperarse, sus uñas brillaban saludablemente incluso una vez noto que su escote era más prominente, aquella vez sostuvo el peso de sus pechos con ambas manos sonriendo frente al espejo en su habitación en la base de la resistencia.

Se sumergió en el agua con un relajado gemido, estaba totalmente desconectada a sus pensamientos con la sensación del agua caliente en su piel, "malditos recuerdos" pensó ella, no fue una buena idea besar a Kylo Ren,no fue buena idea que el fuera el primer hombre que besara.

En el Finalizer Kylo se levantó de un golpe de su cama, se ocupó de mantener el vínculo cerrado después de los eventos ocurridos, estaba en conflicto y necesitaba la presencia de su abuelo. No logro concentrarse y decidió que quizás estaba agotado, no recordada la última vez que durmió, en la vigilia seguramente bajo las defensas y sintió la presencia en la fuerza de Rey, de una manera inesperada, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y jadeo al levantarse sorprendido en la obscuridad al sentir la creciente oleada de placer venir a través del vínculo, casi siempre eran sentimientos negativos pero esto lo tomo por sorpresa, un sentimiento extraño y nauseabundo lo invadió al pensar que podía estar con alguien, pensó en el impertinente Poe y en el traidor, se obligó a raspar aún más profundo y seguir su presencia en la fuerza, quizás una imagen asqueante le iba a quitar esos sentimientos por la rata del desierto

Agua… ella estaba en el agua.

Ella estaba tan perdida en sus sensaciones que no noto la escurridiza intromisión de Ren que se deslizo del enlace a su presencia en la fuerza como una serpiente, era como ver a través de los ojos de ella, el agua, la desnudez y estar a solas, esa última parte le dio una inesperada sensación de alivio, estaba desnuda, eso era claro, inconvenientemente ambas palmas de las manos cubrían la mejor parte de sus pechos, pero aun así se dio cuenta que eran tan perfectos como los imagino, ambas piernas sobresalían a cada lado de la bañera, el agua jabonosa acariciaba como un vaivén los muslos sedosos, ella suspiro una vez más endureciendo al límite a Kylo y si para el no pudiese ponerse mejor el asunto ella deslizo una mano tímidamente de su pecho por su vientre plano hasta estar entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarse suavemente, gimiendo delicadamente a cada toque, reflejando el placer que sentía en el que no hacía más que observar lo poco que podía y captaba cada toque sintiéndolo en su virilidad haciéndolo vibrar hasta la medula y jadear en tándem con ella, mientras apretaba las sabanas con fuerza. Gotas de sudor escurrían por su sien, cuando los toques y movimientos comenzaron a ser mas intensos y frecuentes sintió que estaba al borde junto con ella, la piel de Rey estaba enrojecida en sus senos y parte de su cuello, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su cara contraída entre el dolor y placer, entre la luz y la obscuridad, abrazando y entregándose a la pasión del momento mientras su mano hacia mas presión en su adolorido clítoris y abría las piernas echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el sentía que perdía mas el control mientras Rey movía mas rápido sus dedos apretando los ojos con fuerza buscando desesperadamente su liberación, en un acto "condescendiente" Kylo libero su erección del pantalón de algodón que usaba para dormir y comenzó a tocarse fuertemente, bombeando su miembro hacia arriba y abajo con frenesí mientras seguía concentrado escuchando a Rey respirar con mas fuerza, sentia sus dientes apretados suprimiendo sus gemidos y el ruido que salía de la garganta de ella parecía un sollozo suplicante hasta que ambos lo alcanzaron, intenso, delirante y doloroso al mismo tiempo, a el no le importo que alguien pudiera escuchar su alarido en medio del orgasmo afuera en los pasillos y ella gimió de una forma deliciosa sin dejar de mover su mano mientras sus piernas temblaban sin control, el sentía la humedad pegajosa contra su mano como si fuera el quien la toco, había dejado un desastre en su cama, cuando ella finalmente dejo de tocarse suspiro una última vez y ronroneo estirándose como un gato y girando su cuerpo sobre su estómago y codos aun dentro de la tina, el observo con avidez lo más que pudo para mantenerlo en su mente, la curva perfecta de su columna, los hoyuelos en su espalda baja y su bien formado trasero enrojecido también por la presión de estar sentada y el calor del agua, y aun así después del mejor espectáculo de su vida el final lo dejo en shock por segunda vez cuando ella dijo su nombre.

"Ben" Rey musito con los labios tocándose el hombro.

"Rey" el respondió en voz alta agitado y echándose sobre el colchón sonriendo.

"¡QUE CARAJOS!" Rey abrió los ojos aterrada asomando la cabeza sobre la tina y girando a su posición original buscando algo o más bien alguien en el cuarto de baño.

Uso la fuerza para atraer una toalla y cubrirse, se sentía tan enojada y oh si, ella tomaría cartas en el asunto. antes que ella se volcara en el vínculo en busca de Ren, se topó con este totalmente cerrado, en el castillo de Maz a medio construir los otros huéspedes despertaron de un salto o dejaron de prestar atención en sus negocios después de oír un grito lleno de furia después de un temblor significativamente alto.

En el finalizar Kylo Ren estaba plácidamente dormido en lo que el podría describir a la mañana siguiente como la mejor siesta de su vida.

Cuando Maz llego corriendo a la habitación de Rey con algunos camaradas en ayuda, abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo y se encontró con una zona de guerra, en medio del desastre sentada en la cama una Rey tranquilamente furiosa con el ceño fruncido y la ropa puesta con el cabello mojado y las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos sobre su regazo parecía estar esperando a alguien dentro de su cabeza.

Hola aquí amigos!

Ha pasado un tiempo y este capítulo no estaba contemplado en la línea de la historia pero meh, me tome la libertad y es mi primera vez escribiendo smut jeje

Ok, me ayudaron y tuve que hacer una investigación en internet… digo todo sea por una buena historia y que no quede como porno sin trama

Como pueden ver esta historia se alterna entre pasado y presente

Espero sea interesante ir descubriendo como pasaron las cosas.

Estoy escribiendo un one shot de Principe Ben / Rey inspirado en mi película favorita a parte de SW pero ya me dicen que tal cuando lo suba.

Déjenme sus comentarios y inviten a sus amiwos shipers de Reylo a leerse mi historia y no sentirme tan loca en este asunto.

Faltan 30 dias para el estreno de TLJ y hoy supe del tremendo spoiler de la supuesta lista del soundtrack de reddit Reylo es Cannon!


End file.
